Best friends
by Kyubi1
Summary: Shidou and Tonomachi have been friends for a long time, but as they become adults and take their paths, this relationship has been lost, as well as communication is almost null between them. Recently, Tonomachi has been seeing his friend again, only for Shidou to ask him to come together to tell him a secret he has kept from him for years. How will Tonomachi take it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I'm Kyubi1 and this time I bring you a one-shot that I hope to finish in three parts, I divided it because this is an experiment and I want to do it this way to better organize my ideas. You see, what I want to practice is on the short stories, as are the tales that, for the most part, make a lot of use of the narrative; a tool that I have used, but I have not known how to make the most of it.**

**That's why I decided to write a fanfic that looks like a short story, it's also narrated in the first person and has a central theme, it's also a closed story and that's why it's a one-shot. I hope to comply with all the points that describe a short story or a tale, and to do it in the best possible way.**

**I hope you like it and if you could leave me a review, it would be wonderful for this work. **

**I must also clarify that I am practicing my English and for that, I apologize for any mistakes you may find.**

* * *

**Best friends**

**Part 1: Nowadays.**

Today I met my friend Itsuka again. Itsuka Shidou, we met at Raizen High School, that's been a while, I can't remember very well the last time we saw each other, because we didn't really talk much on that occasion; at best our eyes crossed and we greeted each other, I'm almost sure he wasn't alone, after all, he was the luckiest kid in the world in our high school years and it wasn't surprising that he was with some of his conquests.

In fact, from the moment you have such a cute little sister, but as cute as a protagonist in a virtual dating video game, it's enough proof of how lucky Shidou is. Not content with that, God or some kind deity, gave him very pretty and beautiful "friends"; that's what he called them, but I have proof and statements from companions that there was something more than friendship.

These friends were too much for him, seriously, they were too much for anyone! The truth is that if it wasn't because I had a girlfriend and I was a faithful boy, I would probably tell that I was one more member of one of the clandestine fan clubs that were created at that time.

They kept their jealousy to themselves, or tried it, when Shidou was with Tohka or the Yamai twins or one of his "friends", it was simply impossible not to see him with bad desires; their eyes looked like demons and on seeing them, surely even Shidou thought he would be cursed for life for so much hatred and envy.

Now that I remember him, we all hated Shidou once, even Origami Tobiichi, the representative of our class, was after him; she talked to him naturally, prepared cookies and appetizing breakfasts in plain sight and there were even rumors that they would escape to the roof to have intimate moments of couples, totally unforgivable!

Shidou was my best friend, his kindness gave me confidence to say to him things than to others not, to express openly many of my feelings and my secret love with my girlfriend, but it was funny and at the same time the high, that never seemed satisfied with any girl and we all thought he was prey of an insatiable appetite, a pervert looking to build a harem.

At that moment I agreed, I could watch them closely and I couldn't believe how he was wasting their luck and part of their youth in that way.

God doesn't work miracles twice, and if he does, it can't be that fast, except if it was Shidou, the women were raining on him! They fell into his arms as if he alone could catch them, they were not interested in others and nobody really wanted to talk to them; there was not enough courage, and for my sake, I had no such intentions with Tohka, nor with the representative, nor with the twins, nor with anyone else.

Now I understand that Shidou was not a fool, several years have passed and I don't know what has changed in his life, but mine has changed and therefore I understand some things of the past.

When I saw Shidou in that bakery I wanted so much to tell him so many things, but I had to go home and he, too, maybe we would not see each other again later, so I accepted his proposal without even thinking about it.

And now I realize that his words must have confused me as now, at least I must have doubted him, our friendship, our trust and everything I knew must have fractured.

"Tonomachi, I want to talk to you". He told me in a serious tone and I only nodded enthusiastically, the idea was perfect for me. "Could it be Saturday at Denny's? I feel like I have to tell you, for a long time..."

I didn't notice the feeling in his voice, I didn't recognize the tone of guilt and I don't know the reason behind it, but I heard him so serious and repentant that I think he's kept a secret from me for a long time. Doubt stands in my head like a needle; it's annoying, it hurts me and a feeling of spoiled food is in my stomach.

Shidou could never lie to me, we were best friends and spent a lot of time together, but that ended when Tohka transferred to school and although I managed to fit in with them, I knew I had to let him enjoy life, find his partner and if so, I'm sure he must have pushed me away himself, but for some reason the girls were such a nuisance, so much so that he seemed to suffer when surrounded by them.

If I had had their luck, I would have accepted every nice and sweet gesture, I would have gone out with them, enjoying being so loved, it would have been an honor and accepted God's gift with a smile and an oath of allegiance to our happiness; mine and theirs. A dream come true.

I wonder why he suffered in that beautiful dream situation, every man would kill to have a day of his life or even the opportunity to obtain something similar, and I believe that even I, having a girlfriend, would have participated in a duel of that nature, even if later the love with my girlfriend disappeared, as well as all my efforts and our moments together would fade away.

I would like to ask him now, because at that time I only assumed he was an idiot and maybe he was, because I also destroyed everything I built for my girlfriend; everything I eliminated and it was so fast how it ended that I wished it had been so for me. Pretty stupid of me, maybe worse than him.

When I return to my apartment, that question becomes clearer when I walk into the living room and see my beautiful young wife at the best time: playing on our console.

She hasn't noticed me and that's fine, I don't want to interrupt her when she's playing with so much passion and concentration, she seems to have gone to another world.

I stand still, watching the screen full of special effects and acrobatic movements of my wife's character, she is incredible and much better than me.

Well, she's really better than me at a lot of things, sometimes I don't understand why we're together, I just think that I love her and she loves me.

I always limit myself to thinking things in a simple way, except when I imagine situations.

It's like the things she likes, she loves sweets and cakes, she's one of the people who don't get fat and luckily everything she eats of carbohydrates is concentrated in her chest, that's why they're great and I thank God for that unique characteristic in her body.

If anyone were to ask me what my wife's favorite sweets are, I would say they are the ones with almonds, and that's enough for most people too, but if you're going to ask me why this is so, I wouldn't be prepared to answer that question.

"That was a good fight," I said the moment the K.O. appeared on the screen.

"Ah, Sweetie" said with a smile when she saw me, her lips were painted a light pink, so her smile became sweet and bright. "I didn't hear you come in, it took you longer than usual".

"I just stopped by to buy you something."

I just showed her a little pink cardboard box, just like the shade of her eyes, but it wasn't shiny at all compared to them at knowing the contents of the box, I already told you she loves these things.

"Oh, that's good, that's good. We'll eat it at the end, like dessert. What's it made of?"

"It's strawberry with cream," I replied with a smile, it was inevitable when she acted in such a childish way, it was adorable and my fault for corresponding to every whim she had.

"I thought I'd have almonds... Anyway, now that you're here we can go eat, just a little and I eat without you, that's why I started playing, we should do it after dessert, I had no idea we even had this game, it's so much fun!"

"All right, but don't go crying when I beat you."

"Oh, yeah? That's what I want to see, Rookie."

The video games were a bridge for us to get together and at the same time, one that we walked on and kept on walking on. It sounds a bit silly and unbelievable, not as much as what I've told about Shidou, but so I think our love story is one of the simplest, it has something strange that makes it special, or at least I just think that way.

I mean, I had a girlfriend in my high school years, I bought her all kinds of gifts, I told her what I wanted to hear, I had hours of the day devoted to her alone and I think my feelings were real.

They're not the same as I feel now, although my dealings with my wife haven't changed from what I had with her, but my wife is real and my ex-girlfriend was just... a game, something virtual.

However, I wasn't very aware of that in those years, and only realized it when I first became interested in a real girl, when my virtual love of years and a lot of effort faltered.

"Sweetie, did it really take you that long to buy me a cake?" She asked as she ate her hamburger without much care, there was also one for me, but I hadn't even started it.

"Well, that's not why. Actually, I met a friend from high school, I hadn't seen him since graduation and he didn't go to our wedding either, the invitation never came, that Itsuka always disappeared suddenly, without explanations, then he came back with some girl or with problems on him", I said with a funny tone, it was nostalgic.

"Hmm... Was he back with girls? Was he a womanizer?" she asked a little confused. "In that case, I think it was a good thing he didn't come to our wedding, but don't worry, Sweetie, the moment you accepted our marriage, there was no going back, tehehehe".

"And I don't regret it, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Oh, thank you so much... Wait, isn't that a cliché phrase for dating games? You know, over there at the end, the couple says so".

"Ah, well... I hadn't really thought about it, but that doesn't mean it isn't true, Shiro-chan".

She smiled at me and nodded.

It was the truth, I never imagined myself married, not even eating with someone in my adult life as now, maybe it was very pessimistic or lack of faith that I could be like everyone else, or at least have a little bit of the luck that Shidou had.

I think everyone who studied with him wanted an opportunity like this; it didn't matter if the girl in question didn't have the exotic beauty of one in a million like Tohka or the Yamai twins, we just wanted an opportunity with some girl, she was fine with something nice, but the very unfortunate Shidou was too lucky.

And he wasted it.

Or so I think.

"Sweetie, what happened to your womanizer friend? Did he tell you about some conquests?" she asked amusingly as she continued to eat, I couldn't help but smile.

If she knew of the feats Shidou did in his youth, although it hasn't really been long, as I haven't seen him, he might have done some more feats.

"I really have no idea of his conquests, I don't think he got married, he would have told me... I think so. He's been missing for quite some time.

"Was he abducted?!"

"No!" I quickly said and denied with my hands, then I laughed; this is what I get for choosing the wrong words. "I mean; I haven't seen or heard from him in a long time. He summoned me to talk, he says he has something to say to me, something he hasn't said to me in many years and that he should have said it, I saw something guilty in him... I don't know what it is".

She let out a snort of disappointment, or so it seemed, she also stared at me with her light pink eyes, they looked like candy. She tilted her head with a small smile and her long, straight hair, dyed white, fell to one side.

"Well, if you don't know and you're not sure, it can't be true. So wait until he tells you and don't think about it anymore, it doesn't make sense".

"Yes, you're right."

"It won't even let you eat, Sweetie".

I looked at my plate and smiled a little, she's about to finish, I'm sure with three more bites, that hamburger will come to an end, but mine is halfway there, and I haven't even had a sip of my canned soda.

"I'm sorry, but don't think about me, don't wait for me, I know you already want to eat the cake."

"Maybe I'm an addict to the sweet things, but It would be a little unfair if the person who bought it, didn't bite it at the same time as I did, even if it's the cake for me".

"True. I'd better hurry then".

Shiro is always very direct and has very convenient phrases for the occasion, she seems to do nothing and in fact does nothing, I take care of all the expenses of our apartment, she is just a housewife and many times she doesn't even do that, but she always supports me and loves me.

I suppose that I am a very simple person and it is enough for me with simple answers, but true and concrete.

I have no reason to doubt her, she shows it to me from the special and foreign way in which she refers exclusively to me, she doesn't even like to go out and almost doesn't do it, as if I suspect that she can fool me with someone while I'm working, in fact, if I think about my wife's past, I will be able to find many similarities with me and my way of thinking.

That is to say, she has always been very pretty and attractive in body, even so, she always thought that she would not find someone to fall in love with, until I came into her life; and this was also a coincidence, I also think it was luck.

She is almost always right about the things that worry me, she doesn't have the solution to the problems, but to the uncertainties yes, I think it's because she has had many doubts in her life, because I think you can only become an expert when you have gone through the same situation several times, regardless of whether you did well or not.

As I have dedicated myself to photography, I admit that it is not such a formal job and in fact it's not my priority, because that is to work in a small company developing mobile video games, but being a photographer in certain events or simply doing it when inspiration catches me, I am not very sure if I feel good, or if it is nostalgia for the goodtimes of my school days, but there is a sense of freshness within me and satisfaction.

I think I capture a moment of people's lives or several.

One that may not be repeated with the elements that happen around it, because you can repeat an anniversary, have another birthday, celebrate Christmas every year, attend a wedding or take photographic evidence of some moment you want, but each time you do, it will be different; they will not be the same people, your expression will vary, the factors that precede that moment will not be the same, even the people involved may not be the same as they were a year ago or more.

When I think about all this, I think that I help capture the happiest moments of people and I give them evidence that they have really enjoyed life, I think that people should take more pictures, at least so that they can do the math themselves when they feel they haven't enjoyed anything or haven't enjoyed it enough.

As Shiro would say, if you don't know it and you don't see it, you can't say it's true. I think this applies very well to what I think.

So I think it's best not to think about that, after all, we're eating and when dessert is over, we'll play the rest of the afternoon, maybe watching a movie as the next step would be fine.

I'll know what Shidou wants to tell me, after all we're best friends and that's what I know and although I can't see it, I can feel it. So it must be true.


	2. Chapter 2

**Best friends**

**Part 2: Nostalgia**

At night, with nothing else to do but sleep, I'm still awake thinking about the past; it is not that it is so far away, but there are many people who are so far away that I no longer see them, that's when I just remember them and I can't imagine what they will be like now.

I have changed a lot, before I could not even imagine myself having this style, this appearance, a place of my own, two jobs; one heavy and the other for passion, I didn't expect that I would marry and even less with such a beautiful woman.

I had to cut my hair and fix it a little, now it seems somewhat symmetrical and a bit military, it has not been my thing, although I admit that I like it, things of the small company in which I work. My face also became more mature and that of a whole man, that has advantages! I can be a "hard face".

I think I'm more responsible, but it's not like I can't relax, even if now I can't sleep while Shiro is lying on my chest, wearing little clothes to cover her and so carefree to stick her voluptuous body to me without any problem.

I should be sleeping or enjoying intimacy, but instead, what are you doing, Tonomachi? Oh, yes, thinking of the past because of Itsuka. He just showed up! And I wasn't supposed to think of him, but we'll talk soon and tell each other secrets, I can almost smell them.

Itsuka. Shidou. Has he changed, too? Well, I saw him and his hair isn't the same, it's also higher, I'd say it's just like me, and it doesn't seem to be as thin as before, maybe it became strong while I didn't see it. But it's not those changes I'm interested in.

As I look at Shiro and caress her soft white hair with my hand, I can't help but smile. I am happy with only one woman loving me; and this is really difficult, not all of us are "Itsuka Shidou", and we have to go out and look for opportunities, they don't come to us.

He who had so many girls, I wonder if he married any of them.

He had so much to choose from and it was very difficult to just choose one.

Now I understand why he never took any opportunity, you are very kind, Itsuka, but I think you also lacked courage and strength to decide.

Oh, I know, you didn't know who to decide for? I can see it coming from you, anyway... I understand! I don't think I could decide for one either, they were all amazing girls.

I suppose when we meet tomorrow and you tell me what you've been hiding from me for so long, you'll also tell me if you married someone.

Or if you formed a harem, damn Itsuka. Ha... I'm sure our high school classmates would love to know.

Damn it, I can't sleep. Damn it.

Oh, well, I better leave Shiro's hair alone or she'll wake up and blame me for that. I don't want to be scolded in the middle of the night, so I better get my arms away from her... Yes, here behind my neck are fine.

Hmm. No. I'm not sleepy at all.

Ahh, Itsuka, Itsuka, Itsuka... What is your life now? You intrigue me just to think about it and you can't even imagine it, I suppose.

We have not spoken, not even an email... Have you forgotten your good friend Tonomachi? After all I did for you?

Will you remember Tohka... Yatogami Tohka? Maybe she is your wife!

Yes, it makes sense, when she transferred only she was with you, it seems you knew each other from before, but she was new, and very new! I would have known, I wouldn't forget those beautiful eyes like hers.

I remember the two of them going together and coming to school together.

Since she arrived that day, your name became known even in other classrooms, rumors spread and you left me aside, I understood because she was a very pretty girl, Tohka was really nice and very optimistic.

I'm sure, if she turns out to be your wife, your life would be a lot of fun and hectic, but you'd be happy, Itsuka. That's for sure. Tohka Yatogami...

Hmm, will Tohka Itsuka be now? Sounds a little funny, everyone at school already thought it was possible, they think you even slept together, and I think I once spread that rumor! I could really believe it, and many did too.

But before Tohka, our class representative and one of those unreachable girls, Tobiichi Origami, approached you quickly. If I hadn't seen it, I wouldn't have believed it, I think that's where "Itsuka luck" began, huh?

Yes... I still remember. I must admit she wasn't my type, but she had that mysterious aura and that frozen face that didn't say anything to you with her eyes, except when she got upset with Tohka. And it was almost always for your attention.

You always told me that there was nothing special between you, but as time went by, I realized that there was and your name became better known in our school.

They hated you for having the unreachable girl, the one who didn't talk to anyone and didn't invite you to talk. Everyone envied you for her and for Tohka, I almost fell too!

You may have stayed with her, haven't you? She was smart, pretty, good at sports, reliable, with the best grades, cooked well, that's what you'd call "perfection". And I know you weren't looking for that in a girl... But she was looking for you, Itsuka.

Could she be your wife now? Is that why I saw you so relaxed and sure of yourself? Origami. Itsuka Origami. Well, if that's what you ended up choosing, I'm ready for when you say it.

But well, even I was left with my mouth open when you came back from a storm on that school trip, carrying your Tohka and still accompanied by two identical beauties.

You were unfortunate and lucky! I don't know how it is that both at once and I'm not contradicting myself!

Kaguya and Yuzuru. Yamai. It's impossible to forget them, they became very popular girls in our school, Itsuka.

No matter what sport it was or if it was a martial art, no matter what it was, if you could compete and they were both together, they were the best and no one could stop them!

I think they were kind of extreme, but their intensity was great.

Kaguya was more accessible and very emotional, seriously, they said that when she was ashamed she was adorable, the same was said of Tohka, but I could never really prove it, I'm sure you could! You'll also have to tell me those things when we see each other, Itsuka.

There are so many stories you could tell.

Stories by which those who are "forever alone" would kill you or throw voodoo curses at you for the rest of your life.

Yuzuru had a strange way of speaking, she advanced the meaning of her words to you, I think she said more than she had to, but with time you got used to it and it was very entertaining to listen to her speak; it is what her group mates told me, because unfortunately, they were not with Itsuka and me.

It was a real pity, really.

Kaguya also spoke strangely, but in a different way and it was fun to listen to her if her intention was to entertain... With time we realized that she was like that and well, we were used to it, so without problems.

Besides, what did this nonsense matter when it was so beautiful? Seriously! And for Shidou everything was so natural, she didn't take long to adapt to them and by the time we got back from the trip, they were part of his following!

Did you get a choice, Itsuka? Is Itsuka Kaguya or Itsuka Yuzuru? Ahh, whatever the answer, I'm sure you've lived an intense and fun life, they were always like that.

Oh, Itsuka... I don't know.

When I think of how many girls you might have had after you, I have to remember all the girls I saw you with, and it's complex, because sometimes I think my eyes fooled me.

I think I once heard you talk about Miku Izayoi, one of the most popular idols this city has ever seen born.

And it's still very popular and of course, we don't know who the "Darling" is that she mentions, but it must be her boyfriend or maybe her husband, I doubt it's you... But your luck has proven to be more than incredible.

Did you two have a love story in which you had to hide from everyone? Escape the press, secret dates, the boyfriend behind the scenes, the idol taking secret identities, that sort of thing, Itsuka?

And did you have any eccentric weddings and live like a king in a mansion that the working class can only dream of? Is she your Itsuka Miku now?

Oh, well, I think I haven't slept in a long time that I'm already daydreaming.

It would be a story for a film.

And if I remember well... Tohka and the others, sometimes when they had lunch with you and in peace, I could hear other names that, wow, were girls! Yoshino, Natsumi, Nia and, of course, your sister.

But... I forget something.

Someone important who left a mark on our school.

Her appearance is impossible to forget, it was normal, but at the same time she was amazing, brilliant and mysterious, she was also very attractive, one of those dangerous girls, she will break your heart!

One eye she hid and the one she showed was blood red, her long hair black and shiny, her skin looked like porcelain, she had a special voice.

She was also beautiful and of the unreachable girls too, but... That classification was like your backyard, Itsuka!

Tokisaki... Yes, Tokisaki Kurumi! That was her name, she spent very little time with us before she left inexplicably, her departure broke more than one hope, believe me, Itsuka. There was suffering and disappointment, and of course, there was hatred of you.

It seemed that she was only interested in being with you, like Tohka and Origami at the time.

However, when she left, even you felt it, you can deceive others, but me... Of course, we never talked about it, we never talked much and then... I couldn't even say that we talked anymore...

For a few days I saw that you were disappointed and even a little sad, I think there was something between you that you will never tell anyone.

Maybe her departure seriously affected you, she didn't stay to be your follower, and of course, then she came back!

And it was different. But she was still after you, my friend.

Did you finally choose the most difficult girl? The one who left you as suddenly as she came into your life? Is she Itsuka Kurumi now, your wife? If she is, I think you succeeded, friend. She returned to you and you didn't let her go.

What a fool, I remember the farthest and not the nearest.

After all, isn't it that high society girl who insisted on marrying you or something? Maybe in the end she caught you and I wasted my time here thinking of all of them!

She was wonderful and something strange, she spoke like in another era, with a lot of respect and formality.

Mukuro... And something with the stars... Yes, I think it was... Hoshimiya.

She was also beautiful, like all your followers, they could easily create a fan club in your name, hahaha, I think you would have officially died if it had happened!

She had the biggest breasts I'd ever seen, I thought they only existed that size in adult magazines or mangas, but she had something else: the longest hair in the world! And she was very pretty, her hairstyle was incredible, I can't imagine how long it would take to do it every day. She also had bright golden eyes, they looked like gold coins.

She declared her love and fidelity for you whenever she could, how many times did she make Tohka, Origami and all the others angry about it? How many didn't want to kill you because of what she said?

You're really lucky and a very bad one! I don't know how you could live without responding to the feelings of a girl who offers you marriage with such seriousness and passion.

Well, yes, I know, your kindness.

You couldn't say "I accept", could you? No, how could you have so many behind you? Choosing one meant losing them all. But I know you didn't do it for that, it was more because your kindness and heart.

And I also know that you should have married her for the same reason.

She was perfect for you; I humbly believe that. She was calm, but not as much as Origami. She was beautiful and very polite, not like Tohka and Kaguya who did things they shouldn't and also said things they shouldn't... They didn't work.

Is its name Itsuka Mukuro now?

Will you tell me tomorrow, friend?

All that I have lost from you since you didn't speak to me, since I don't see you, since I know nothing of you?

I hope so.

True, I had never thought of you before either, but I think you understand, when you have to stop trying and not look back. Because that is what we all did... I know nothing of Tohka, nor of the twins, nor of Kurumi, let alone Mukuro.

I know nothing of you any more, Shidou.

And you don't know anything about me either; there isn't much to tell too, here the one with the interesting life is you. I will tell you as much as you want.

See you tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Best friends**

**Part 3: Finally**

The day has finally arrived, I feel excited, I haven't seen Itsuka in a long time, I haven't seen my best friend in a long time; it makes me wonder if I really am or if he really is. I really don't know why I'm asking this now, previous days I hadn't thought of so many questions.

I know that we have taken different paths and that we have done nothing to try to cross, in any case, it was fate, luck or a coincidence that we saw each other in that place, at that time.

I mean, is that bakery frequented by both of us? Is it near your work? Was it because of an emergency? Or did it suddenly occur to you to come in and buy something for someone who wasn't you?

I don't know... Maybe... That we crossed paths was just a random event that happens, even with few odds.

I haven't heard from you in a long time, you could have moved to another city, even to another country, how could I know?

You never told me what your plans were for the future, nor do I know so much about your past.

How much do I know about you, friend Itsuka?

I don't know.

How much did I know about myself?

Back then I didn't care about anything but my virtual girlfriend; a digital love that had nothing to do with the real. I just wanted to live and enjoy every minute, have a good time, create good memories and good friendships.

And a lot of funny, surprising, funny things happened. Of course there were losses and many bad things; but I didn't care, I didn't realize those things and when they happened to me, I wanted them to end quickly.

I always lived thinking that life would be wonderful, and I think I did everything I could because it was. I lived to the fullest, and I didn't care what I did back then, or how I looked.

I didn't see others either, even when they did strange things, like you, Itsuka.

I know it's time to know, this time I'm different, I admit I wasn't your best friend, even if I thought so. But the mature, adult, enamored self of today is not the same Tonomachi Hiroto you knew.

But hey! I have not become a bitter, serious and successful being either, there are things that never change and although I have changed... No, let's leave it at that I have improved, I am a better Tonomachi Hiroto than I was 16 years old.

I have a beautiful and ardent wife.

I was always a little jealous of you for your good luck with the girls; those angels that didn't cause you any nervousness or shame, I don't know how you could do it! You were really a superman or something!

Or a fool.

Now I have nothing to be jealous of, Itsuka. It doesn't matter which of your girls you married; it doesn't matter if it was the exotic beauty of Kurumi Tokisaki, or if it was the beautiful Miss Mukuro Hoshimiya, or if it was a famous and sensual idol like Miku Izayoi... geez, it doesn't even matter if you decided to marry your non-blood sister!

You know what? It doesn't matter which route you went on, my protagonist of harem games, because I also have a woman's beauty, and I had a hard time bumping into her, following her rhythm and falling in love with her, I almost think it was a miracle, and the happiest day of my life.

The day she confessed to me her feelings of love, that... has undoubtedly been the best day of my life, also the happiest. It really was. And after that day, everyone was wonderful and great.

I was a fool in love. So was she, that's the good stuff! Ha.

Being the only fool in a couple is no good. And with her I learned that being indecisive isn't either; and with this I know how dumb you were in your school days.

Besides, I'm a simple mortal compared to you, it was the first beauty that approached me and accepted me, Itsuka!

I wasn't going to let her go! How can you ignore or leave in waiting the feelings of a beautiful person? You can't, really.

Well, it can... Did you, Itsuka? Did you reject all those feelings, did you break all those hearts, did you do it for the girl you really loved?

There's so much to talk about, so much that I want to say, but I'm already here, waiting for you.

Denny's is a restaurant that I don't frequent, even if it's something familiar and with perfectly elaborated and delicious dishes. It's not that expensive either, I remember it came from a younger age, this place has a whole history in this city; I don't know if it's as old as Tenguu itself, but it's been here for years.

Now that I wait with a cup of coffee; to which I have become a little addicted by the days of work in which you may end up seeing the sunrise; I remember that Itsuka's little sister, Kotori, liked to come here for a special dish.

I wonder if this place is special for him... Maybe it's also a favorite, it was because of something that he asked me to come here, or it's just the first thing that occurred to him.

Then, the door opens and I turn to see almost instantaneously, the rest of people who happen to be families, are not aware of the door, not like me, who have been checking it before, in search of my friend.

This time it's him.

Now that he's almost as tall as I am, he wears a short-sleeved sky-blue shirt that combines with his navy blue hair, his amber eyes look brighter than in his youth; that's strange, because he had many things to feel more than alive for; he wears blue pants and black shoes, he also has a cell phone in his hand and he seems somewhat strong; much stronger and harder than me, very surely.

"Tonomachi, sorry, have you waited long?" he says modestly and sits in front of me with a small smile on his face.

"Of course not, it's just that when the lady so kindly offered me coffee, I couldn't say no," I replied with a broad smile. "The kindness of women should not be denied."

"Oh... Well, I have to agree, it brings no good..."

"Yes, especially because then they don't do it again or..."

"They get angry" we both said at the same time, then we laughed a little.

"We seem to speak the same language, Itsuka".

"Yes... That seems to be the case". He smiled with amusement. "I'm surprised, I never thought you'd leave her".

"What?" Then he showed me his cell phone and I remembered, "Ah... I break off with her".

Itsuka's face seemed to lighten, to clear.

In fact, I think I'm the only one who noticed that, a clearer version of the person I was seeing now; he was of mature and adult factions, his gaze was different, but at this moment, it was so clear.

And suddenly, I felt that I was with the Itsuka Shidou of before and I was also the Tonomachi Hiroto of before.

I made a couple of jokes about my virtual girlfriend; meaningless nonsense like: things between us weren't working anymore, that there was no chemistry between us anymore, she didn't love me anymore and I was also not loving her anymore.

I'm sure the families who were having breakfast there couldn't understand the grace of ending a relationship.

Little or nothing mattered to us, I still didn't want them to understand the joke because who knows what eyes they would look at me with.

The conversation turned to the past; how we were, the things we talked about, our little friendships, my virtual ex-girlfriend, and how silly we were about the girls; me with my artificial love and him with so many girls behind.

We were never the handsome ones in the living room, I think we were normal, but we were lost, each in his own way, and now we could only laugh and be a little embarrassed.

The waitress approached us in the middle of the laughter, apologized beforehand and offered the menu to both of us.

We were something scandalous, of sure, for that reason the lady hastened to say the recommended plates, as if accelerating the process could silence our mouth faster with food.

But once we ordered and she was gone, the conversation continued.

"Now I'm a married man, Itsuka."

"Really?" he asked in surprise.

"Sure, did you think I wouldn't find a match in the 3D world?"

"No, no. I didn't say that, it's just... I didn't really think you'd get married so young".

"Aren't you married?"

"Eh... Well..." Itsuka scratched his cheek and looked away. "Something like that... But that doesn't matter..."

"What do you mean it doesn't matter? It's elementary!"

"I want to know about your wife, Tonomachi, is she like your virtual girlfriend?"

"Ex-girlfriend, Itsuka".

"Oh, hahaha, yes... Ex-girlfriend."

"To make a comparison between them is idiotic," I said proudly.

How can you not be proud of the woman you love? Shiro is a hundred times better than my virtual ex-girlfriend, seriously.

But since I know you won't believe me, I mean, how would you do it if you lived surrounded by beauties in your teens? I took my cell phone and looked for a picture of both of them on our honeymoon.

"She's my wife".

Itsuka's eyes watched her without blinking, they even opened a little more, even his mouth was open, I could only laugh a little.

"How is it? Isn't she beautiful? Ah, Itsuka, I am so happy to have met her, that she is with me, but above all, I am happy to have fallen in love and that she has also done it with me."

I don't know if it was because of what I said, but he smiled warmly and the amber in his eyes lit up a little more.

"It's really beautiful, Tonomachi. I hope you will give her everything you gave your ex. Hahaha".

"Hmp, please, Itsuka, that and more I give!"

"What's her name?"

"Harada Shiro, but of course, now she is my wife, so she has my last name" I said with great pride and confidence. "I want to hear you say it again, Itsuka".

"Huh? What?"

"She's beautiful!" She is! "Come on, say it".

"Yes, you do, Tonomachi, hehe..." My cell phone came back and I kept it. "It's very beautiful for you, I hope you'll always be together."

"Hehe, of course, I wouldn't trade it for anything or anyone."

"How nice" he said a little off and looked down.

"Don't worry, the food's coming soon."

"It's not that. It's just... I'm sorry, for not being there at the time".

"How were you going to be on my honeymoon, Itsuka? Please!" He looked at me with annoyance and fun, I just laughed.

"Not that, Tonomachi! Geez, I'm talking about your wedding... From what you tell me about it, surely the moment you got married was the happiest of all, I can't imagine it all right..." he explained with a slight regret and that awakened my seriousness in my looking. "But if you had a happy and fun wedding, I'm really glad, I wish I had been a part of that... and also..."

I would have liked it, I think so too, Itsuka.

"I'm sure you could have had a girlfriend when we met, one that was real, you didn't have to stay away from anyone, Tonomachi. Nobody had rejected you and even if they had, you could try it next time... As many times as you wanted. That's why I'm surprised that you're married so soon, I thought it would take longer; it's a very important decision, you have to know what you want and who you want it with... Spend the rest of your life".

His words absorbed me, they were better than what my father said at my wedding, they were better than anyone who spoke at the time, in which I linked my life with that of Shiro.

"I'm really happy for you, and Shiro-san is very beautiful, I'm sure she's also kind and loves you. Especially if he loves you, despite all the circumstances, because that's what really matters," he said with a warm smile and looking into my eyes. "Tonomachi, I hope you're really happy with your wife, and if it's not... a nuisance, next time you could invite me to some party, I guess".

"Itsuka... What are you saying so serious? Of course, because you are my best friend," I said with a voice that was not powerful, but my words were real. "Besides, I haven't heard from you in a long time, apart from my wife, I don't have a lot of interesting things to say".

"Don't say that, I haven't heard from you either, and I want to do it now, please."

With that he took me off guard, I was the one who wanted to know about him, I didn't think he was more interested in knowing about me, why?

Shidou has something to say to me, but instead, we've talked about the past, about my wife, she's apologized for times that are gone, and now... Now I have to talk about my job, my passionate hobby and the whole life that he doesn't know about me.

I did, and in less time than I expected, the food came to cover our mouths; I'm sure the families will be happy not to hear us talk and change subjects so often.

Itsuka, this is not why we came here to eat, this is not why we met, I am not here to talk about me, although in the past I did, and told you everything, including my virtual girlfriend. Virtual ex-girlfriend.

You told things about your job while we were eating; injustices from your boss, from the same company, from your co-workers, how you don't have time for several things for... reasons you didn't want to mention, how tired your life is even when you go to sleep.

I listened to you and I made you laugh, when it happened, my vision became a little clearer, but my doubts did not.

Years have passed, Itsuka, and we have been separated for a long time, without even crossing two words, but you still cannot deceive me.

You are not being honest, but you are subtle.

We finished, we paid and maybe you thought I had forgotten why we are here, but I didn't do it and only when I left, I had to remind you.

"Itsuka, what did you want to tell me?"

"Ah..."

"That day you said you had something to say to me, a long time ago... And since then I haven't been able to imagine what it is... Because now I know that... there are many that I don't know about you, and I think we didn't mind telling each other anything back then; you were a fool and so did I. And I'm sorry about that..."

"What? What are you talking about? You've said so much and treated me as if nothing had changed, I thought you'd be different, but... You're not," he replied with ease and surprise. "I thought it would be more difficult, and I'm the one who should apologize, Tonomachi, not you... You don't have to say anything, I'm the one who has to say it... Tell you so much..."

"Still, I have to apologize, Itsuka. Because the things that you don't want to tell me now... I have the same feeling as when we were in Raizen and I felt that you didn't say anything important, nothing of what you really wanted to tell me".

"Tonomachi..." Itsuka's eyes enlarged like two puffer fish.

"And it's the same thing I feel now". I put my hands in my bags and looked a little disappointed. "We have grown, Itsuka, and all the time we had, the few responsibilities of that time, our life... It cannot compare to what we have now. I'm not the same. I can't keep quiet, you know? Je. I can't just let you go home without keeping your word, because if you want to leave without telling the truth, then you're not my friend, Itsuka Shidou."

He bowed his head, but when he lifted it, he made a bitter smile; something typical of Itsuka. After that he asked me to go to a private and remote place, one in which one could observe the city from a somewhat elevated point, it was empty and it was a very beautiful sight.

We both took the railings with a certain force and the wind moved our hair, ruining a little our hairstyles, the city seemed ours and we only looked at it, without telling ourselves anything, appreciating this landscape and this silence.

"You really... really... You know me, Tonomachi," he said as he turned his head towards me with a small smile, then turned his head back towards the landscape. "It's nice, isn't it?"

"Yes, I think I've been here before, but I've never stopped to see it this way, it would be good to take a picture here, I'm sure it would be perfect.

"I'm sure it would, maybe when we're done talking, we can take one, if you're in the mood..."

"You'd better start then," I said with a little smile. "I really want to take a picture here. Right now the weather is perfect."

"Oh, well. It's a complicated thing, I don't even know how to start, and maybe today I won't finish telling you all the details... Because there's so much to say... It's a part of my life and that's very long to tell, but a summary wouldn't be... Appropriate."

"Well, if so... Hmm... How about I ask?"

"Hm?"

"Yes, I've already said a lot about me and you've already talked about your work. What about your love life? You have to tell me who it was, Itsuka, you have to tell me!"

"Hey, well..." He got nervous and I just enjoyed it, he's not gonna run away this time. "That's... part of the complicated."

"Was it Tohka-chan after all?"

"Hey, um... Tohka is..." He stared at me without being able to say anything, until he bowed his head until he looked at the white bars.

"Come on, she's not here, you can tell me everything, she won't know, Hahaha".

"Hahaha, well, that's true," he replied happily and raised his head to see the horizon. "Tohka is... less jealous, less noisy and knows how to cook very well; that makes me very happy, you have no idea..."

"Well, she did eat a lot when we were in school, but she looked cute, it was possible not to feed her!"

"Yes, but it's not easy to satisfy her, do you understand?"

"Oh... But now she cooks for you, doesn't she?"

"Yes, it's really good, in fact, I think I like her food better than mine, although she still loves it when I cook. She's still like at school, she really can't be still for a moment, she's cute and she cares about me," he explained with a warm smile. "This is our special place, you could say... this is where it all started, in this place. I like it because we can be alone and even without saying anything, enjoy the moment."

Itsuka told me more about Tohka, this time we do speak the same language, because he is using a tone of pride and happiness, like I did when I spoke about my wife.

I'm glad you married her.

Although it seems difficult because of her appetite and his working life, but I think he is happy and because of what he told me about the marriage, I know that he loves her and she loves him, in spite of everything; although I don't know what he really means by this.

But she does the most important thing, and that's what matters.

"I hope she doesn't ask to have children in a good time, I don't want to worry about that now..."

"Huh? I haven't even thought about it, Itsuka... It's very soon, but you've already worried me, so I hope Shiro doesn't ask me that... Well, haha! I really doubt it, she's a bit lazy; I think it's her only negative point".

"Really?"

"Well, maybe she's got more, but I don't care much about them. Tohka isn't perfect either, is she? I'm sure not even Tobiichi-san was, even if she did..."

"Origami..." he said with some heaviness and sighed.

"Yes, she... The perfect girl in our class."

"Um... It's not perfect, but it's better that way," he said with a small smile. "You didn't know her like that, but she really was... I don't know how to say it, she was very squeamish with me and I think with all the things and people she wanted".

"She didn't want to let you go to school, hehe..."

"No, she didn't want to, and that caused me a lot of trouble." he chuckled. "I was scared of her attitude and her extreme ways of doing things, but she had lost everything; her parents. After that, you don't want to lose anyone else you want."

"I... didn't know, Itsuka..."

"Neither did I, she told me, a long time ago. But at that time I didn't understand Origami, because we weren't the same. Now I understand why she loved me that way, a way she still uses now". He smiled at me, "And I'm fine with that."

"Does she still love you? But you're married to Tohka, my friend."

"I never told you I was married to her."

"Ah... So, is Origami your wife?"

"It's more complicated than that..."

For a moment I didn't know what to say and I think he didn't either, because he kept looking at the horizon, but I didn't feel like I was being ignored, I felt like he left.

Maybe to his memories.

"Well... Itsuka, what exactly is going on in your life?"

"Many things, I have many different lives... And similar. I took the time to be here and tell you everything, but then I realized that we're not the same as before, and I got scared, Tonomachi".

"Why?"

"Because I don't know if you're going to understand me, I don't know what will happen next... And because I don't want to know, I haven't been able to tell you all this time," he said a little sad and disappointed.

"Well, don't worry, we already know that. We'll take a souvenir photo and go home, maybe we'll see each other again, I mean, I want that to happen," I said warmly and shook a little of one shoulder with my hand. "Besides, I'm the one who found a beautiful but lazy woman who loves me and accepts me, isn't that something like something very surprising?"

"Obviously yes," he replied in a better mood and looked at me with confidence. "Do you know why this place is so special to Tohka and me?"

"No".

"Do you know how I met Tohka?"

"Well, it wasn't at school, you guys already knew each other, and no, you never told me."

"And you want me to do it?" asked something funny. "It's just a very crazy story and I want to make it clear that I didn't drink anything, I didn't smoke anything, I'm sober and clean".

"Well, that's true, and we have time, so I think you can tell me that big secret".

"But you have to promise," he said as he stood in front of me with a somewhat serious look, "that you won't say anything about this to anyone, that it'll stay between us, and that you'll trust what I tell you, even if it's just because we're friends. Okay?"

I was being serious here, it was one of those serious promises in which they offer you a hand or a pinky, an agreement in which you give your word and close with a big squeeze.

It is something that only friends do, those who are real, so I only smiled a little and looked at Itsuka decisively.

He has never lied to me, he has said incomplete things, not because he lied to me, but because he is afraid to say them; he has always been very insecure, especially in these things.

I don't know what nonsensical things he is going to say, I can't imagine them either, it's not necessary.

"Well, you have to promise me things too."

"Huh?"

"Yes, you have to promise me that, no matter what you say and what you have hidden from me, we have to see each other again... And you have to come back... Itsuka... I want you to be there, and if you get Tohka or Origami pregnant, I also want to be there, and if I'm the one who falls for it first with my wife, I also want you to be there...".

I couldn't see it, in fact, I didn't, I was too ashamed to say things like that. But when I heard his laughter, I had to look at him surprised that he took it that way.

"Well, anything else?" he asked, smiling.

"Yes... I want us to be real best friends, so let me call you... Shidou" I said with a little smile. "You can also call me by my name, if you want".

Shidou reached out to me and looked at me with complete confidence, nodded slightly, then I knew that it really didn't matter that he was going to tell me, even if he told me an absurd story of a love decagon.

I might even believe he was a superhero.

"So, do you promise... Shidou?" I asked as I extended my hand to him as well, both were near, but not together.

"Yes, I promise, Hiroto" answered as he shook my hand tightly.

I would believe everything and I would surely ask many questions and comments, I would not hesitate, I would not point it out for talking nonsense, if they were, I would not mock him, I would not do anything to hurt him, I would listen to him until the end, even if it was nonsense, and I would accept it.

Because he was, and is, my best friend.

* * *

**I really liked the result of the story, I didn't think it would end this way, but I wanted you to use your imagination with the end, giving enough clues.**

**This was an experiment and I end it with a high note, I'm very happy with the result of this fic with such an unusual protagonist, so I hope you like it as much as I do when I write it.**

**If you want to leave me a review, I would be happy to read it, and it doesn't cost anything.**

**See you in another fanfic.**


End file.
